The Road To Rome
by BeastvsMan
Summary: It may not be 100% accurate according to WWII history, but it's worth is as long as there's nothing negative.


**The Road to Rome**

By the end of the 1930s, African nations were controlled by the Axis powers. France took control of Algeria and Morocco. Italy conquered Ethiopia and Somalia, and Germany- Tunisia, Libya, and Egypt. It was a vital time for the Allies to regain control. It was the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor and the invasion of India that encouraged the Americans and the Indians to join the fight. Some chose to join the Pacific campaign, while others joined in Africa. Germany, expanding its ambition, attempted to conquer Russia, occupying Kharkov, Smolensk, Uman, Keiv, and Sevastopol, though lost grounds in Moscow, Leningrad. Continuing his goals in Africa, Adolph Hitler created an a highly trained desert elite force known as the Afrika Korps. Do the Allies have what it takes to put a stop to Hitler's plans, or will Hitler and Bonito Mussolini turn this war into a nightmare?

Governments around the world were at the dilemma. The genocide of the Germans which was considered the true concern for their actions against innocent people was the frightening prospect. The Parliament met on several occasions. Very often, voices were heard concerned enemies might attack. The only one who objected to the Pacific campaign was Prince Souma Asman Kadar of India.

Council: Prince Kadar, Emperor Hirohito is threatening to attack the entire country. Do you really want to let our women and children to get murdered?

Prince Kadar: The Japanese were once our friends. You are a soldier. It is your choice. But here, I am a prince. I only want to be reasonable.

Prince Kadar knew from British history that the British and the Japanese were once close friends. They supported each other in China against the Russians, than come WWI, the Germans.

Gurkha local *giving the speech*: The Japanese are threatening to invade our land! Will we allow the Germans to do the same?!

Indian WWII supporters: NO!

Meena *opposing the war*: Just because the Japanese are planning to invade our country does not mean Hitler's going to aid them!

That night at his palace, Prince Kadar had a discussion with British Indian Army General Harry Dimoline.

Prince Kadar: If the attacker was our ally, would you jump to conclusions and attack without negotiating?

Dimoline: I understand your feelings. But we can't take any chances. Our American friends want in after the Pearl Harbor incident.

Prince Kadar: Pearl Harbor, eh. That had nothing to do with us.

Dimoline: But Your Highness! If we do not act now, India will be next! We must act now! It's now or never.

Prince Kadar: Even if we are part of Hirohito's plot...

Dimoline: We must always be ready to fight the invading army. "Victory or death", as they would say. This is a serious situation. If you send our troops, we might have that chance. We will send III Corps to Malaya and our armoured troops to Africa. We will give Hitler's Afrika Korps what for, and Hirohito will pay for Pearl Harbor and know what happens when he brings destruction on our American friends' homeland.

Prince Kadar *slams the table*: Dimoline!

Dimoline: Now see here, Your Highness. Everyday that delays the beginning of the war will put our country at stake. Our soldiers will shed more blood. You have to decide now. I've decided to take command in Africa. If the situation requires it, Emperor George VI will take over the Indian Army and go to war himself. You'll have to make that decision. This is the only chance India can get! I'm begging you, Your Highness!

Prince Kadar: Alright.

Before the meeting could begin, Prince Kadar was invited to Emperor George's palace for a further discussion.

Prince Kadar: I understand the Americans are eager to fight the Japanese after hearing about the attack on Pearl Harbor. If we do not make any insurance our allies are safe from the invaders, our country will be next. India will surely collapse. In this sort of situation to preserve the survival of our women and children, "We, the People", as the Americans would put it, must stand and fight.

And so, Emperor George VI formed a meeting with the council.

Emperor George VI: Up until this day, the Japan was our nations' friend. So I decided to have us join the Allies in this war. But first, we will send friendly telegrams to Emperor Hirohito and Adolph Hitler.

Prince Kadar: Forgive my naiveté. Our country is in dyer straight and we mustn't waste time. I wish to inform you that like all princes before, I'm willing to serve you as I did in Neuve Chapelle.

Emperor George VI: Do as you wish.

Under command of British, India finally went to war. From the Desert Rats who where faced with the Desert Fox, the British were to fend off Field Marshal Erwin Rommel's Afrika Korps. On the other side of the globe, the British went to fight the Japanese in Malaya.

Prince Kadar went to London to visit Ciel Phantomhive about the World War II.

Prince Kadar: I understand you have a Japanese you call Tanaka. I'm not judging your steward's nationality, I'm only explaining the situation. Fortunately, from what I've heard, our French friends will accept any man willing to fight for the Allied cause.

Ceil: You're right. Only, Takana doesn't have any fighting experience. Just housing.

Prince Kadar: That's still good.

Ceil: I don't think you understand. He is getting old. That is one thing that worries me the most.

Prince Kadar: He did save you from the man your people call Carl Woodley. Think about it, Ceil. Is that not fighting experience? In this war, Tanaka can be real useful to the French. Otherwise, our American friends will be angry at us after Pearl Harbor. Only the French can cover your secret until the war is over.

Ceil: If enlisting in the French Foreign Legion won't make a difference between Japan and the Allies...I'm in. I'm still sure Tanaka's not-

Prince Kadar: Give him a chance! Rommel's got the upper hand because you aren't showing some courage! You mustn't give up on yourself! What you need is confidence! I too didn't want anything to do with this war. I do now. For my people! My kingdom! Even if the Germans reach New Dehli and I have no Chindit divisions to hold them off, I won't let them take a single step onto our land as the Japanese did into Malaya! Ceil, the Allies are depending on us. Sign Tanaka up for the Foreign Legion.

Ceil: Alright. I'll do it.

So it was, Ceil's Tanaka enlisted in the French Foreign Legion's 13th Demi-Brigade.

**St Paul's Cathedral**

Reverend: My friends, the relation between Japan and the British Empire are in a perilous state. However, I myself love Great Britain as any patriot would for his own homeland. *in Japanese* I will continue to serve our church, regardless of the conflict.

Baldroy: I love Japan. I love the Land of the Rising Sun. I respect Hirohito-sama. *in English* There is a chance I will be drafted for Burma. I want to confess this in case I do. I do love Japan. *visitors applaud*

Wendy Darling: I agree with this gentleman.

Reverend: God save you.

Wendy (at the end of church): What you said in there was very noble. You come here often?

Baldroy: This is my first time. I served the French Foreign Legion 20 years ago in Morocco during the Rif War. Over four-hundred thousand of my comrades-in-arms were slaughtered. I was so devastated, I cried the way a wolf would howl to the moon. I felt responsible for their deaths. This is when I met a friend. I then took a job at the Phantomhive Manor and became a cook.

Wendy: Phantomhive? You mean _the_ Phantomhive? Like the boy they call Ciel? I heard you have a Japanese house steward! Please, take me with you!

September 13th, 1942, and the British Commandos were confronted with the objective Operation Agreement where they were to take down Rommel's airfields which was useful for gathering point for retreating divisions of the Afrika Korps. The Afrika Korps managed to destroy the Royal Navy ships and capture the the Commandos. The Special Air Service under command of Lieutenant Colonel David Stirling supported the first and second squads of the Long Range Desert Group attempting to seize Benghazi, though not too successfully.

It was a matter of time for them to liberate Morocco and Algeria from the Vichy French by the codename Operation TORCH. One of the formations best-known for WWII is the British 8th Army under command of General Bernard Montgomery.

British officer *as Monty enters the office*: Morning sir!

All the officers gave Montgomery a warm welcome and saluted, and he saluted back. They, then, lined up.

Monty: My name is General Bernard Montgomery. I've been sent here to take command of the Eighth Army.

Officer A: Chief of the South African staff.

Officer B: Chief of the Rhodesian Staff.

Officer C: And my name is Captain Price of 1st Airborne Division. General Russell, General Montgomery is here. *taps on Dimoline's blanket*

Dimoline: Oh. Monty, there you are! *chuckles*

Monty: You look like you've had a long night.

Dimoline: It happens when people go through time zones. Price, bring us a bottle of champagne.

Price: Have you had one since you got here?

Dimoline: Not at all.

Monty: Captain Price seems worried about people's drinking habits.

Dimoline: Doesn't seem to like the taste of wines. At least he's educated enough to make the right decisions. *Price comes with the bottle* Thank very much.

Monty and Dimoline both drank their glass of champagne toasting to the war. Dimoline viewed the planned mapping of Operation TORCH.

Dimoline: The Americans are launching Operation TORCH. We'll be assisting them in Egypt and drive Rommel into Libya. *pointing to the island in front of Italy's "toe"* If successful, we will launch the next assault on Sicily. As soon as you capture that island, your next assignment will be Anzio where you'll assist American General Mark W. Clark and his Fifth Army. The fate of the British Empire depends on the operation. That is why the Queen and our Emperor are counting on you.

Monty: I see. Our first step is Operation TORCH.

Dimoline: Heard about you in the First World War?

Monty: We lost 9,000,000 British infantrymen. What will be the casualty of the Second?

**Phantomhive Manor**

Finny: Heard you're being drafted by the French.

Baldroy: Yeah. I'm going as a reserve _sous_-lieutenant after my service in the Rif War.

Finny and Maylene: God save the Queen!

Baldroy: Right. This might be my last day here. That's why I've went to church. So I could confess after Pearl Harbor. I did this for Tanaka, for all the good things in history Japan has done we could appreciate.

Maylene: You mean that Pearl Harbor attack they've broadcasted is the reason we're fighting the Japanese?

Baldroy: I'm afraid so. I'm sure some Japanese have defected to the Allies and are enlisting in the Foreign Legion.

Baldroy then saw Wendy through the window. As soon as he was done with his kitchen duties, Baldroy went out for a walk with Wendy.

Baldroy: I have didn't think you would come and see me.

Wendy: Have you been drafted yet?

Baldroy: Yeah. I'll be leaving tomorrow.

Wendy: Baldroy, there's something I want you to have. *offers a piece of her hair*

Baldroy: Thank you, Wendy. But I can't. All I wanted was for the Allies to know before they picked me that I wanted nothing to do with the Japanese. So I ask your hand from your parents. But there isn't enough time. At least we can only be friends.

Wendy: We're in our 30s, right? We're old enough to choose for ourselves. I want to live with you at the Phantomhive Manor. My mother taught me all I needed to know on housing as well as cooking.

Baldroy: Wendy, you don't have to do this.

Wendy: If you prefer I return home, I will.

Baldroy placed Wendy's hair in his shirt pocket hinting he would accept Wendy's gift.

That night at the British garrison, recruits sang their military ballads. Others were minstrels practicing to play their bagpipes. While some people in servicemen's families were enthused about the liberation of the oppressed countries, others were grieved to hear they were fighting against nations they once viewed as their ally.

**India**

Gurkha father *in Nepali*: You're mother went missing last night. I've been drafted into the army. Listen to the chief, eat before you sleep. Understand?

Children: Yes.

Gurkha father: Good. Go to Karachi where you'll meet the chief and be safe from harm. *gives his children the address and some fruits* I must go, now.

The Gurkha turned to see his children one last time as they waved farewell. He then prayed to his god he would live to see them again.

**Trentham Park**

Thirteenth Demi-Brigade of the French Foreign Legion was made available for the Free French cause. Trentham Park near Stoke-on-Trent was the Demi-Bridade's training camp where the legionnaires were joined by the mountain divisions who evacuated from Dunkirk.

African Legionnaire Drill Instructor: My name is Senior Sergeant Nge Kalluna. We welcome you to the French Foreign Legion's 13th Demi-Brigade. You have been chosen for Section E, 4th Platoon. *to French recruit* Private Paul.

OR-1 Paul: _Oui, monsieur._

Kalluna: Repeat what I've just said.

Paul: "Private...Paul...Thirteenth?"

Corporal Harrison (Irish Legionnaire): What's wrong, little man? Have you been daydreaming?

Norwegian Legionnaire Drill Instructor: What's your excuse for becoming a legionnaire, huh?

Paul *in French*: I'm one of those people who left Dunkirk.

Kalluna: Dunkirk. I see.

Harrison: Maybe he was unable to speak the numbers because he barely knows English.

Kalluna: At least make yourself useful and learn some the language of your comrades if you want to be the best legionnaire.

Norwegian Legionnaire Drill Instructor: What about you, Marek? What motivates do you have for becoming a legionnaire?

Marek (Polish Legionnaire): My family was killed by the Germans. I want to free Father Poland from Hitler's oppressive grasp.

Harrison: That's the spirit, Marek!

Kalluna: Right. Attention!

The Foreign Legions dressed up the line as their section leader came in.

Kalluna: Two recruits have been added to Section E for their training. *to the recruits* On guard...Arms!

Section Leader: My name is _Sous_-Lieutenant Baldroy. I'm from the reserves and have earned a ribbon for my service during the Rif War. I, too, have made mistakes.

Legionnaire: Lieutenant, the _Capitaine_ wishes to speak to you.

Baldroy went to see _Capitaine _Pierre LaRoche.

LeRoche: I've been informed that a Japanese Legionnaire is one of you at the Phantomhive Manor.

Baldroy: Yes. I've worked as a chef, and Tanaka has been the steward.

LeRoche: Winston Churchill says that if you don't want to fight the Japanese, you don't have to. Not as long as you're serving the Allies. So I must ask you an important question. Will you help us fight the Germans?

Baldroy: _Oui. _I don't want to see innocent people suffer here any longer.

November 8th, 1942, and the Allies led by US Army Generals Dwight Eisenhower and George Patton successfully landed onto Morocco and Algeria. The reign of Vichy French was over. Then on the 17th, the Tunisian Campaign began.

There were reports of 500 Allied KIAs. Tanaka was one of them. There was much rejoicing with the Phantomhive family. As funeral, they buried Tanaka near the Phantomhive Manor dedicating his service to the Allies as a Foreign Legion.

**India**

The Gurkhas were exited to go to war.

British Indian CO: Adarnya. The Red Cross is taking care of your children for now.

Gurkha woman: They are safe at the shelter. *takes out a roll of cotton* I did this for you.

Adarnya: Thank you.

Gurkha woman: I'll be waiting for you.

Months went by and the Allies finally defeated Rommel's Afrika Korps.

Sicily was the first objective of the Italian Campaign, where its coastlines were defended by German Panzers and the Italian Coastal Divisions. Their artillery weapons were the 40 PAK and the Defgun. And thanks to their loyal, highly trained German Shepherd it was truly impenetrable. Barbed wires made the assault tricky for the Allies. The Axis installed MG42s which are as powerful as US Browning machine guns. It is capable of mowing multiple enemy personnel all at once.

**Napoli Division Defense Port**

During their time on duty, the Italians watched as one of the Germans entertained them with his dog.

Alfredo Guzzoni: _Attenzion! _[Axis officers line up]

Albert Kesselring *in German*: As you were, gentlemen. *in Italian to the Nembo paratrooper* You're Azzuro Vanel. No?

Azzuro: _Ja, Heir _General_. _

Kesselring: I received a letter from you mother. Write to her not to worry and that you will give those Englishmen what for. [Axis soldiers cheer]

Up on the hill is where the Allied troopers are about to encounter the caponier, where the Germans have set traps for them with mines and have installed MG42s on its perimeter. The Germans couldn't afford another loss after Rommel's North Africa. In explanation of the term "Panzer Division", "Panzerfaust" is German for "Armor Fist".

To brainstorm their ideas for Operation Husky, Montgomery viewed the map.

Dimoline: So, what are your ideas for Operation Husky?

Monty: According to Patton's plan, we'll launch an assault here at Syracuse, and he will attack Palermo here. Our forces will be separated the way they could be sliced up cheese. Now what I propose is landing in Syracuse as planned and the Americans will land here at Gela. We'll advance north into Messina with American support. After all, Messina is our key to victory. It's the reason we are launching an assault onto Sicily.

Walter Bedell "Beetle" Smith: I'll speak to Ike about this. I'm sure he'll make a serious consideration.

The Allied soldiers were to write their farewells to their loved ones before they were officially bound for Sicily.

July 8th, and Baldroy was at the French camp looking at Wendy's hair, thinking about her. Wendy preyed for his return from the war.

Kalluna: Lieutenant! Private Paul has deserted!

The Legionnaires headed out to search for Paul.

Harrison: Paul! Paul, where the hell are you?

Kalluna: Keep it down, Harrison. You want the Germans to know we're here?

Harrison: No. Still, that damn buffoon.

Legionnaire: Paul, si vous êtes là réponse.

Swedish Legionnaire *spotting Paul*: There he is!

Harrison: What the hell were you thinking?

Legionnaire *translating Paul's French*: He wants to know if we can let him go. He was showing us this paper. (hands Baldroy the telegram)

Baldroy *reading the telegram*: "Children who were among the evacuation of Dunkirk have ran away from the shelter. Non of them have been found."

Harrison: Why can't they wait until we send _our_ letters since this is a bad time?

Legionnaire *translating Paul's French*: He's begging to go home so he can be sure nothing has happened to his children.

Harrison: You fucking coward! *slaps Paul in the face* Do you have any idea what'll happen to deserters like yourself?! *slaps again* DO YOU?!

Kalluna *breaking up the fight*: That's enough now! You heard what Guy said. Just because Paul is worried for his family does **not** make him a coward!

July 9th, and the Allies landed onto the beach. The Allies attacked the enemy lines with Ordnance OF 25-pounders and M7 Priests. British Infantrymen attempted to break though the enemy line. It was the barbed wires that made this difficult for the Allies. They, however, were had explosives and wire cutters that could break the defense.

**Operation Husky, Day 2**

Baldroy *in French*: Paul, if you really want to see your children again, all that matters is you're still alive. And don't waste your bullets. Understand?

Paul: _Oui_.

Kalluna: Paul, in case you don't make it, I want you to have this. (offers Paul the Free French flag)

LaRoche (hearing the bagpipes of the British 50th Infantry Division): That's the signal, men. _Vers l'avant_!

The Legionnaires leaped into action. To take down MG42s at such a long range, riflemen had to aim their rifles at the machine gunners. Trouble was, they had to open and close their bolt actions each time they fired. Fortunately, semi-auto rifles were made available, including submachine guns like the Thompson and the Sten. But the Axis had submachine guns, too. The Germans had the MP40, and the Italians had the Beretta 38.

The MG42s mowed the Allied section. Just when the Allied soldiers thought they made it to the top, German Shepherds leaped onto the them like wolves ambushing a herd of deer.

**HMS Formidable**

Gabriel Brunet de Sairigné (on radio): What? Captain Gaston of Company B? Dead? You're quite mistaken.

Royal Navy sailor (reporting to Monty): Sir, we've received a report the Foreign Legion has suffered heavy casualties in the attempt to capture Syracuse. MG42s are preventing them from getting through the enemy lines.

Monty: Send in the Red Devils.

Andrew Cunningham (Front deck): What's all this then? If they don't get their act together, we'll loose the entire Gulf.

RN sailor: Admiral! Look! Over there!

The sailor pointed to the approaching Lancaster. It was sending in the British paratroopers.

Cunningham: We've flanked the enemies' defense. Thank God for the paratroopers.

The paratroopers came with medics and bazookas. Unlike the rifles, bazookas are capable of tearing through enemy defenses. Riflemen, however, could launch grenades from their rifles. Come nightfall, the paratroopers weren't so lucky after falling into the ravine. Some had died, stepping on the mines. The lights came on, and the MG42s fired onto the paratroopers.

Price (on the cliff): Stop! It's a trap! (tosses down the rope to his comrades) Here, climb up.

The Germans threw their stick grenades at the soldiers down in the ravine.

**HMS Formidable**

Fredrick Browning: We've continued the attack. But we don't have enough American support. Patton has taken Palermo.

Harold Alexander was furious with the news on Patton's insubordination.

Having suffered enough casualties for a day, Montgomery ordered the British Army cease off the attack.

In the wake of the storm, surviving members of the French Foreign Legion and British paratroopers huddled together to keep dry from the rain. They were traumatized by the German counter-attacks. Baldroy searched the area for his comrades that were still MIA. Then, he saw a German Shepherd. This one was sniffing around and found its master. Baldroy saw the dog licking at the crippled German's face. It was one thing for Baldroy to shoot a man serving Hitler, but he couldn't bare to kill a man in front of an animal.

German *hands over his photo*: Take this...to my wife...in Berlin.

It was the photo of the German from the day he was married.

German: Can't...breathe. Shoot me. Just do it!

Baldroy pulled out his Browning Hi-Power handgun wondering, "Why should should I? He's hurt."

German: You're a soldier, aren't you? Stop being a coward and get on with it, Englishman!

But the German was already dead.

**Intermission**

**London**

Children played soldier. Then, there was a funeral being made.

Despite the setbacks in Sicily, the British were still able to capture Messina with the help of the US Army's 82nd Airborne Division. Eighty-Second's 505th Regiment dropped onto Gela as planned and lit the beacon for the US Army's 1st Infantry Division to land on the beach. The Axis was now retreating to Salerno. Benito Mussolini was loosing control over Italy. Mussolini became the Duce of the Italian Social Republic, 7 days after the Salerno landing. Allied Command drew a conclusion after the Sicily incident. The Allies landed with artillery as they did in Africa like tanks and howitzer. The QF 25-Pounder has replaced the "18", and the 4-5 inch howitzer. The Sherman tank was the Allies' primary tank to rely on. Like tanks of today, Shermans can fire both shells and have machine guns. They, too, can turn their cannons.

**January 22nd, 1944- Anzio**

US soldier: Sight 120, angle 4.

The Americans of the 1st Armored Division were positioning the cannons of their tanks. They then fired onto the bunker.

Kesselring *in German*: We withdrew from Salerno as planned. Everything is going according to plan, my _Fuhrer_. Soon, our valiant _Wehrmacht_ will start a quick decisive counter attack.

German observer (hearing the shelling): What's this?

The tankers made a direct hit. But not enough to harm the visitors.

Kesselring: Alright, simmer down. We've spent 45,000,000 reichmarks using this sturdy concrete.

Dimoline (to Monty): Sir, General Lucas wants us to start our attack.

Monty: We have American support, as well as artillery. We don't have enough engineers to repair tanks if Kesselring calls in the air assault. We'll launch the attack as soon as we get our engineers. The Americans are going to need them. I'm not going to make that same mistake again.

Baldroy was promoted first lieutenant. Baldroy wasn't too proud with so much wounded men. LeRoche was to be transfered to Algeria where he could safely recover from the battle. The children of the French from Dunkirk were finally found.

**Italy**

Harrison took Paul too the woods where they couldn't get caught.

Paul: Ce qui?

Harrison: You want to see your children again, right? Then do exactly what I say.

Harrison set Paul's hand on a rock and readied his MAS-36.

Paul: Que faites-vous?

Harrison *aiming at Paul's hand*: You loose your trigger finger, they'll have to releive you of your duties. This can be your chance. _C'est votre moment!_ So, are you afraid?

Paul: What if we're discovered?

Harrison: I was accustomed to prison since my time in the IRA. You've got to endure it. You may not have a finger, but you'll still be able to hug your children. *aiming his MAS-36* So, which will it be?

Paul: I want to go home. With you. With Marek. With Sergeant Kalluna. Everyone! Lets stay together. If death comes, we can **die** together. (sobs)

Harrison: Get a grip, ya bugger! (hugs Paul)

Cunningham *deciding about the naval support*: The Royal Navy is concerned the Kriegsmarine fleet reinforce Kesselring and the Italians at Taranto. Until then, the ships of our fleet bust go through maintenance after Operation Husky. I understand General John P. Lucas is asking when and how we're going to capture Anzio. It's up to Monty here to decide.

Monty: It won't be that easy. This time, we must be very careful. No randomness.

Cunningham: Lucas would like to now how long you're going to stand by.

Monty: Ten days. **Hopefully**.

Alexander: But, Monty. You heard what Cunningham said. The ships need to be repaired, and they won't be available in ten days. A simple landing onto Anzio! Is that too much to ask for?

US General Staff: We have sent sent you tanks and BARs.

Czech General Staff: And you should have Bren machine guns.

Alexander: If you were able to take the Monte Cassino, then you could have fought your way through and defeated the 1st Parachute Division.

Canadian General Staff: And you think it'll be that easy? When their Panzerfausts can take out our Shermans? We don't have enough shells to take them out.

Alexander: So you're telling me you have run out of ammunition to use against the German infantry?

Canadian General Staff: It's either that, or the rest of our armor gets blown to heap! Then again, we could use some air support. If we could somehow locate the Pazerfausts in their hiding places and call in the air support, it **just** might work.

Monty: Pazerfausts do hide in buildings, and houses. If I were you, I'd give the Air Force time. Spread the word to General Lucas.

Richard Hull *carrying out the order*: We request at least 3 snipers so we can take out the Panzerfausts.

Lucas: I understand the armor divisions are currently lacking shell rounds. We are desperately in need of it. You hear those explosions?

Hull: Yes, that's the point. In fact, that's the problem. They're using Panzerfausts that can penetrate our tanks.

Lucas: We still don't know when or how we'll fight. That's what worries me.

Dimoline came in.

Dimoline: Lucas, what's the word on the assault?

Lucas: We're still working on the supply for the armor divisions.

Russell: And why is our 8th Army wasting so much time? Kesselring has already prepared his defenses.

Evered Poole: We don't have enough shell rounds...

Russell: If there's hardly any shells, why don't we bring bazookas on half-tracks. If the Panzerfausts are anywhere in the town, we'll be able to use our MGs on the those Jerries. And no excuses!

Lucas: Russell, listen! Do you have any idea how many soldiers we've lost?

Russell: I beg your pardon?! Just tell Monty I grievingly beg him to go on with Operation Shingle. If we do not act now, Mussolini will regain power over Italy.

With the US Army's 601st Tank Destroyer Battalions supporting the X-Ray Beach assault, Montgomery hesitated no further and launched an assault on Peter Beach.

The M10 Wolverines were the tank destroyers of the US Army's battalion at X-Ray Beach. The Axis' Stug III were heavily armored. Fortunately for the Allies, the StuG III's turret cannot turn, so they will have to steer sideways.

The US Army Air Force and the the Chinese Revolutionary Army was faced with the Japanese that had launched Operation Ichi-Go.

For now, the battle was at ceasefire so the the soldiers could recover and bury their fallen comrades on the beach. In wars like this, our veterans learned that not all soldiers who served the country we were against were bad people.

People back in London were very angry. While some blamed Montgomery for the death of their sons, others blamed Patton, comparing him to the Nazis since he struck at a traumatized private. So the letter was sent to Patton to apologize to his men who were present during the incident. And the paper for Montgomery's resignation was sent to him for his lack of confidence.

Baldroy was worried about the telegram.

Baldroy *as Monty enters the office*: Sorry if I'm disturbing you.

Monty: You need anything?

Baldroy: No, not at all.

Monty: If there's nothing you need, why are you here? Get back to your post.

Baldroy: Aye, sir. The thing is, I received a package of truffles from Master Ciel. I want to share them with you.

Monty: Really? Why thank you.

Baldroy: The one I spared on the table as a memento. You seem tired, sir.

Monty: There's barely any time to rest. I must ask you, Baldroy. As the senior officer of the French Foreign Legion, what are you're thoughts about my position in the 8th Army?

Baldroy: I respect you in every hierarchy of the Allied cause.

Monty (goes to the window): Among the commanders who sent thousands of his troopers to their deaths with order, there is not a single general decent for that sort of quality. I won a Distinguished Service Order medal for my gallant leadership in Belgium. Then I became neglectful wondering if we should fight the Irishmen. Those Irishmen...all they ever wanted was freedom from our nation. If there's anyone who can replace me, I will be naive no longer.

Baldroy: General, if there's anything I can do to make you feel better, just let me know.

Monty: Just leave me be, Lieutenant.

After three years of the of the blockade, the Russians liberated Leningrad from the invading Germans.

Cunningham *reading the telegram*: "If Operation Shingle does not succeed by the end of June, the Navy will be forced to send its blockade of the _Kreigsmarine_ on the gulf. And to stop the supply by air, we will install anti-air guns." It's from General Alexander.

Prince Kadar: If that happens, we can't afford to go without ammunition. They'll be needing first aids badly, as well.

Oliver Leese: So you're suggesting we send reinforcements?

Cunningham: Send the 43rd Royal Marine Commandos to Peter Beach. Then we'll carry out the personnel changes at the port.

Leese: What do you mean?

Prince Kadar: The 8th Army is considering to replace Montgomery.

Leese: I don't understand.

Prince Kadar: The safety of the British Empire depends on the balance between the Allies and the Axis. For that matter, on the capture of Anzio. If all else fails, Mussolini will regain power over Italy. Than, the Axis will finish what they've started.

The Allies agreed they would expel Montgomery, **if** he could not capture Anzio by June. February 15th, 1944, and the second step of the assault was launched onto the Monte Cassino by the codename "Operation Avenger". In such an ancient place, the Allies couldn't use tanks nor air assault, just snipers. And if they could get close without being spotted, melee the enemy. This one thing the Gurkhas are good at. The kukri is their specialty.

Without air support, armor, nor bazooka, the Allies stood no chance against the Panzer Divisions.

US engineer: This is bad, man. We we're running out of TNT.

Another American was lost searching for his division. Then, he saw a crippled German.

German: Yank...give me...water...

He wasn't sure if it was a trick, but then he saw a dog come up to the German. Apparently, this soldier, too was passionate about animals, which prevented him from shooting a German. Then, the German shot him in the heart with his Walther.

Paul was injured from the shot of the German Karabiner 98 sniper. His comrades walked him to a safer place. Then, a Gurkha soldier came.

Gurkha Rifleman: Subedar Adarnya, 6th Gurkha Rifle Regiment. Who's in charge here?

Baldroy: I am, sir. Lieutenant Baldroy, 13th Demi-Brigade of the French Foreign Legion.

Adarnya: I received a message from General Alexander. Prior to the new operation, the assault on the Cassino has been postponed. All units must return to the camp. That is all.

Baldroy: Haven't they promised us reinforcements? Are you out of your mind?

Adarnya: Now, look. I can't answer that. All I know is that we're going to have to improvise.

Kalluna: Lieutenant! You better come look at this.

Paul was dead. He didn't save enough water in his canteen to wash the blood.

Just then they spotted an Italian.

Italian Major *in Italian*: Oy! Englishman! Out of bullets? We offer you our truce! No knives up each other's throats, just a toast to our friendship.

Italian Legionnaire: He says they're offering a truce.

Italian Major: Don't trust us? We have plenty of bottles of arneis!

Adarnya: What did he say?

Italian Legionnaire: He says they have plenty of bottles of arneis.

Italian Major: And oh, my brother's going to have a baby soon. Let us toast to him, boys!

Italian Legionnaire: He's saying his brother's having a baby.

Adarnya: I don't like this.

Baldroy *in Italian*: We admire you and your German friends, but we will **not** give up capturing the Monte Cassino. You have anything to say to **that**?

Italian Major: We only want to toast to your courage. So come, and have a drink.

Harrison: I don't trust him. I'll go.

Kalluna: Harrison, wait!

Harrison went up to the wine bottle hanging on the rope like a fish with a worm on a hook, and took the bait.

Italian Major: Well done, _amico_! And now, for some Parmesan cheese.

But something was wrong. This "cheese" was actually a stick grenade painted in white to make it **look** like a cheese. Just in time, Kalluna shot the Italian with his M1 Garand. The Italians attempted to fire on Harrison. Harrison had one advantage. The MG42 turret was overheating. Adarnya went in after Harrison. As the enemy stick grenades came in and exploded, Adarnya's uniform was caught on fire. He rolled on the ground to get rid of it. It came as a shock. Adarnya had died saving Harrison. Luckily, Adarnya's wife was found. She was one of the the prisoners of war American OSS managed to find while gathering the people of the Indian population.

Bernard Freyberg: Sixth Gurkha Rifle Regiment has lost their subedar.

Harry Dimoline: Sir, maybe we didn't have enough firepower, but we could've relied on TNT to take out those Panzers. Should we bide our time, Kesselring will regroup his divisions and rebuild his defenses. Suppose we start a direct attack on Monte Cassino. *viewing the map* And according to Monty's plan, our Indian 4th Infantry Division will launch an attack on the monastery at Hangman's Hill with New Zealand's support. And the New Zealand 2nd Division will head **directly** to the Cassino and head to a train station.

Freyberg: How will you be able to get those soldiers of the regular army into a bloody train? The Germans are going to know our escape route! We can't risk the lives of those civilians!

Clark: The easy part is catching a ride. The hard part is doing it without being scene. Look at us. Our boys are just like King Kong. "It wasn't the airplanes. It was Beauty that killed the Beast". They really gotta pull themselves together if they want to win this.

Alexander: I couldn't agree more, Clark. We can only hope this plan Dimoline has spoken of **will** work.

After planning the third attack on the Monte Cassino, the French interrogated their German POW.

LaRoche *in German*: The Allies will respect the honor of your people. Therefore, we expect full cooperation. (POW replies in German) How many soldiers are defending the Monte Cassino? And what are the weak points of its defence?

German POW: We will never give up the Monte Cassino to the Allies. Our Fatherland cannot be compared to you Englishman and your precious Frenchies. Heil Hitler!

Baldroy: Did he just...?

German POW: Either kneel before the _Fuhrer_, or shoot at me if you dare! What is wrong? Afraid? _Nein_?

In his rage, Baldroy pulled out his Browning Hi-Power handgun and shot the POW. Then, LeRoche and Kalluna restrained him.

LeRoche: Are you out of your mind?

Gabriel Brunet de Sairigné came to the front.

de Sairigné: You know the rules of the French Foreign Legion. Friend or foe, a man must always be treated fairly. Any man foolish enough to strike at a prisoner of war when there's a good chance they want to change sides will be tried for treason.

Baldroy: He was speaking about Hitler. They've killed innocent people. And the Italians killed our men.

LeRoche: He was unarmed. Is it worth it?

Baldroy: All the Germans are my enemy.

Kalluna: Lieutenant, you better be careful and admit what you did was wrong.

Baldroy: My only regret is that I've lost my comrades-in-arms. I'm not going to be naive this time. Not as long as we stay alive. All this suffering had to maintain the morale of Montgomery.

de Sairigné: What do you have against Monty?

Baldroy: The Phantomhive family lost a steward to Rommel in Tunisia. He was killed at the front. This one was Japanese. We're only at war against them because of Pearl Harbor!

As Montgomery came close to see Baldroy, Baldroy broke into tears.

Monty: Back to your post.

**March 15th, 1944, Monte Cassino**

The fight lasted 15 days.

de Sairigné: Sir, think carefully. We're concerned about Kesselring's army.

Dimoline: Monty just stormed onto the Monte Cassino without Alexander's approval. If he doesn't succeed, Mussolini will regain control of Italy. And if I don't aid him and the Indian Army, he won't stand a chance.

de Sairigné: They can go on the defense anytime. I mean, do you have to be neglectful of your duties?

Dimoline: I've had every confidence in my comrades they could handle the enemies. Perhaps too much. So I'll go.

de Sairigné: I don't understand. Are you going to throw away your life for another? What if you take command and you fail to capture the Cassino? You may not make it back alive!

Dimoline: Colonel, you do realize we're in a critical situation. That is why I'm taking that chance.

Dimoline's decision was approved.

At the British camp, Stukas came flying over the camp dropping bombs. Montgomery was one of the Luftwaffe's victims. He was still alive, though.

Monty: Run to Charles de Gaulle! Tell them we are in need of reinforcements, and our headquarters is in a critical situation.

Harrison: Aye, sir.

But just when he was about to head to the Free French camp, a bullet hit him in the head.

That evening in his office, just when he was about to have the truffles Baldroy offered him, Montgomery quivered.

Monty: LeRoche, can you send a message to General Władysław Anders of Polish II Corps? Tell him in case of doubts of success at the Cassino, don't attack head on. And tell General Poole to send his South African 6th Armoured Division to headquarters in the morning. I will lead the last assault myself.

LeRoche: But sir!

Monty (slams on thew table): Just do it!

Dimoline arrived at headquarters.

Dimoline (enters the HQ): How can we win when army leaders are sitting around smoking their pipes?

Leese: Please, sir. Don't be angry. We were merely coming up with some strategies.

Dimoline: And what of your sick, twisted minds? Do you any idea how close to losing we are getting? Do you?!

Leese: We do. We tried all we could.

Dimoline: So why haven't you captured Monte Cassino? And what did you do? Just stood there scratching your heads wondering how we were going to win! Stupid buggers like you don't have the qualities of an officer.

Leese: We never got the shell munitions we were requested.

Dimoline: Leese, why did you join the army? Are you not a commander of the 8th Army? Does a commander, who won't come up with a good plan and blames others for it, behave like this? Where's Monty?

Clark: He's examining the battle map.

Dimoline headed to the 8th Army camp to speak to Montgomery.

Dimoline: I came to speak to you about the future military planning. I want to take part in commanding the 8th Army. In some situations I will decide myself, without any questions. But I can only do this by your leave.

Monty: Please explain. I came to relieve Patton's command and take your place.

Dimoline: You're joking.

Monty: I'm not. I've waited for this moment. As long as you're here, I've nothing to reflect upon. As a commander, I'll lead my troopers up to the Monte Cassino. Two brigades are already assigned to me. It's up to you now.

Dimoline: Monty, what are you getting at? I only wanted to help.

Monty: I've mapped 4 attack points according to Alexander. Is this what you wanted? Can't a chap take the lead independently?

Dimoline: I just can't let you die. Like I've said, the most decisive battle against Kesselring's German 10th Army would be with highly trained men. Normandy will be next if we succeed. And they're going to need you for that. Monty, the fate of the world rests in your hands. Now listen to exactly what I tell you...

Monty: Dimoline! I'm not a bloody puppet!

Dimoline: Monty, listen! We don't have much time for your remorse! All that matters is that we're still alive!

Dimoline was appointed as Montgomery's military adviser.

Dimoline: I would like to redeploy armoured divisions available. Firstly, the howitzers and anti-air guns have to be moved to the Gustav Line near San Angelo. That way, we can break through the enemy line and take down Kesselring's air support. Second, as soon as we take the Monte Cassino, we will bomb the Germans who will try to intervene. That is all.

Poole: What of the the shells? Will there be enough? Are you sure it's necessary to bomb the Cassino? What will the Italians think when they see their beloved monastery destroyed?

Dimoline: It's for our very best, Poole. We can't can't take any chances.

Montgomery went to one of Rome's cathedrals and preyed for his men.

**May 18th, 1944**

The French 4th Expeditionary Division crossed the Gustav Line. Both the Germans and the French ran out of bullets in their submachine guns and switched to their rifles. That was until the US Army Shermans came and obliterated the enemies. The French Foreign Legion's Italian legionnaires cheered "_Viva Italia_!" which means "Freedom to Italy". "Long live Italy", really.

They had managed to cross the Hitler Line along with General Clark's 5th Army.

This time, no matter the casualties, the Allies fought bravely and stood their grounds and and advanced through the enemy lines. When they did, they contacted Russell on the radio.

Dimoline: This is General Dimoline. You see the monastery?

Canadian commander (spots the Panzer Corps through his binoculars): We see them! We see the Panzer tanks!

Dimoline: Good work. Let's drop the bomb onto those Jerries.

Montgomery watched as the 142 Flying Fortresses, 47 B-25 Mitchells, and 40 B-26 Marauders came in.

Dimoline: We did it.

Monty (offers Dimoline his truffles): Lieutenant Baldroy gave me these to share.

Dimoline: Really? Thank you.

The StuG III tanks were destroyed by the bombers. The Allies had captured the Cassino. This was great news for the Allies and the Italians.

**May 30th, 1944 Alban Hill**

German soldier: The enemies are advancing though our lines!

Kesselring: Never mind that. Let's discuss our new strategy.

US Army's VI Corps advanced through the German's 3rd Division's defense, passed the line and captured Alban Hill.

Within the chaos, LeRoche led his Foreign Legion into the Italian bunker. Baldroy headed through the pathway where it seemed quiet...until an Italian appeared. It was Azzuro. He and Baldroy wrestled to the ground until Baldroy pulled out his camillus and stabbed Azzuro in the eye. Baldroy then moved out of the bunker slowly, hoping there was no more enemy. He then saw one of his comrades.

Italian Legionnaire: We've won! _Viva Italia_!

The rest of the Allies who admired Italy enchanted "_Viva Italia_!"

Having won the Italian campaign, the Allies landed in Normandy and advanced through France into Germany which led to the surrender of the Axis, hence the end of WWII in Europe.

Baldroy was very lucky to be alive and see his friends again. Wendy couldn't believe Baldroy had made it home.

**June, 1945**

World War II was still in progress against the Japanese, and Montgomery was about to be knighted by the Queen of England after his speech.

Monty: I solemnly inform you, I take full responsibility for the 8th Army, and the attacks on Anzio. On May, 1944 we managed to push through the enemy lines to surround the Monte Cassino using frontal attack. We kept fighting and tried to break through the defenses. We started the capturing operation in March, then at long last, we bombed the enemy defense. The 30th of May, we advanced up to Alban Hill, and Kesselring surrendered. This led us to D-Day and...it ended the war as we advanced from France into Germany. In other words...the plans of our army were carried out thanks to Your Majesties, thanks to the leadership of the Allied Command and through the joint effort of all involved. Two years I've seen our officers and soldiers fight bravely against the enemies, faithfully courageously...(thinking about Baldroy) They gave their lives to the oppressed. They did it believing in themselves. They've gone in peace. If I hadn't found a way to explain this, I'd feel responsible for their lives at the Monte Cassino. I'll never forget their sacrifices untl the day I die.

Montgomery's speech broke into tears. Queen Elizabeth came up from her throne to comfort Monty.

**Allies**

_Bernard Montgomery died in 1976 and is buried at Holy Cross Churchyard in Binsted_

_Harry Dimoline died in 1972 _

_Emperor George VI died in 1952, 5 years after India became independent from England and is buried at a chapel near Windsor Castle_

**Axis**

_Albert Kesselring died in 1960_

_Erwin Rommel was sentenced to death in 1944 and is buried in Herrlingen_

_Adolph Hitler committed suicide in during the Fall of Berlin on April 30th, 1945._

_Benito Mussolini was captured by the Italian resistance and hung on April 28th, 1945_

_Emperor Hirohito lived on to see his country recover from the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and to see his people become friends with the westerners until his death in 1989_


End file.
